


i want a baby

by lilacvenus



Series: If I could do it all over again, I would. And I wouldn’t change a thing. [2]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alpha Thomas, Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Omega Newt, Omega Verse, Romantic Fluff, newt wants a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 12:57:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19746190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacvenus/pseuds/lilacvenus
Summary: Thank u for reading, any comment/correction is welcometumblr:punknewt





	i want a baby

They are sitting in the living room of their flat, Newt hugs his legs while Thomas has an arm around his shoulders. They were watching a movie, but Newt has stopped paying attention to the screen a long time ago. Even with the explosions and the colors of the film trying to get his attention, his mind was full of a thought that was eating him alive.

"Are you okay, honey?" Thomas knows Newt quite well, he feels he has known him all his life, so he can know when his husband is worried. He deposits a kiss on his lover's rebellious hair, and Newt just nods with an almost imperceptible move.

"I'm thirsty, I'll go for something to drink. Want something?" Thomas denies as the blond stands up and heads to the kitchen. Upon arrival, he takes a glass and sits at the kitchen counter, sighing and looking at the fridge magnets, concentrating too much on them, most have been given by Thomas' parents and are of the thousands of places they have visited across the country and outside. Newt remembers the last time they gave them one. _So you can hang the drawings that your next child makes_ , Thomas' mother had commented to Newt while the two were at the kitchen having tea, Thomas wasn't there since he had gone with his father to buy lunch. The blond opened his eyes a lot and the lady laughed, ignoring the comment and beginning to talk about something else. Only Newt couldn't forget it. _Babies_. That has been one thought in his head since he spoke with his husband's mother.

Newt and Thomas had been married for a year, both quite young but too in love to just know that all they wanted was to be together. Newt would lie if he said he isn't happy, since he met the brunet he has had everything he needs to be happy, but now he had installed this new idea in his mind. _Babies_.

Newt loves to carry his cousins' babies, finds them too adorable as they smile and babble. The blond has a talent for reassuring babies and more than three people have told him that all babies seem to love him. He had never touched the subject of having children with Thomas, he didn't think it is necessary, but now that it was imbedded in his head, he wondered if Thomas wanted to have children. The blond knows that Thomas also loves them, when they visited Newt's sister, Sonya, who recently had a baby, Thomas held him in his arms all day, and even fed him with baby food, making Newt laugh because he kept making weird faces at the baby to get a smile from him. Newt was sure that Thomas would be a good father, the brunet had a talent to get along with children.

Every time Newt went out to buy the groceries, he would end up looking at the display cases of the baby shops, admiring all the toys and the small pastel clothes that it seemed impossible for such a small being to exist makes Newt's heart exploits just to think about it. Newt imagines rocking a cradle while singing lullabies, he imagines himself walking with a stroller and Thomas playing with a small baby. Newt really thinks he wants a baby.

Even twice, while he was in heat and the two were in bed, Newt told Thomas not to wear a condom, but his husband only believed that Newt said it so he would not have to wait any longer, so Thomas just placed a kiss on his cheek and told him to be patient, putting the condom on.

Thomas enters the kitchen, taking Newt out of his thoughts. The blond listens a song from the living room and assumes that the movie is over and the credits are playing now. Thomas approaches him and places a kiss on his cheek.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Newt returned the gaze and also placed a kiss on his husband's cheek, taking him by the hand and guiding him to the table, sitting down. Newt releases the brunet's hand and looks into his eyes. He loves the man in front of him, and he wants a baby of his.

"I want a baby." The words come out of Newt's lips without him being able to control them, and when he hear them, the blond realize that it sounds crazy, but he keeps his statement. He wants a baby, and he wants it to be from Thomas. The brunet looks surprised, but after a faint smile paint on his face, taking Newt's hand and stroking it, placing them on the table, he speaks.

"Is it because of the baby that Sonya just had?" Newt is fascinated by how easy it is for Thomas to read his mind, he likes to think it's because they were born to be together, and that's why the couple get along so well. But this time he thinks Thomas is wrong, well, maybe not quite, Newt has thought about having a baby since Thomas' mother mentioned it, maybe not so persistent, not so eager, the blond frowns, maybe his desire _did start_ to grow when he saw the beautiful baby his sister had. 

"I want a baby, Tommy." He repeats, this time sounding like a little boy who is asking for a candy, begging.

"Honey," He caresses Newt's knuckles, and places a kiss on the blond's hand. "We are way too young to have a baby. Besides, it's a really big responsibility, I work a lot and you know I feel bad about leaving you alone all day, but, you just applied to the job you want, and if everything's go well, and it will be like that, things will change. Will we have time for a baby? Look, what do you think if we wait to see what happens?" Newt knew that Thomas was right, and when he heard it, his cheeks reddened. He hadn't noticed that the reason he thought more about having a baby was because he did have more free time. He frowns, confused, had he only thought about having a baby because he was bored? He refuse to accept that. "You can spend more time with Sonya and her baby, to make sure it's what you want."

Newt nods, seeing things clearly now. He wants a baby, he wants a baby with Thomas, but no matter when, he can wait.

"Okay."

"I love you." Thomas moves closer and places a quick kiss on his lips. "And I'll give you your baby, so don't ask anyone else." Newt giggles and stands up from the chair, approaching Thomas and sitting on his lap, letting his husband hug him and placing kisses on his face.

Newt wanted a baby, but for now he just needs Thomas.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u for reading, any comment/correction is welcome
> 
> tumblr: [punknewt](http://punknewt.tumblr.com)


End file.
